Afraid
by Author PHP
Summary: "Kau bisa menghancurkan kantorku dengan hentakan kakimu yang berisik,"/'Double shit'/"Kau ingin bukti?"/Fluffy(?) maybe/Don't Like Don't Read/HUGAL (Humor Gagal)


Afraid

.

Disclaimer: Naruto © **Masashi Kishimoto**

Afraid © **Daneesha Xiaoyu**

Warning!: AU, Miss Typo, dll.

Don't Like, Don't Read

.

 **~Happy Reading~**

.

Lagi-lagi Sakura meregut sebal. Kakinya ia hentakan pada lantai marmer mengikuti pria jangkung ber-jas biru donker didepannya.

"Kau bisa menghancurkan kantorku dengan hentakan kakimu yang berisik," sahut pria emo didepannya. Sedangkan Sakura menggelutukkan giginya. Gadis pemegang sabuk hitam taekwondo tersebut ingin rasanya menendang bokong pria emo didepannya. Tapi jangan harap itu terjadi, karena pria didepannya juga merupakan atlet Kick Boxing yang terkenal akan kecepatannya. 'Shit!' umpat Sakura.

"Hoi... kau masih disana kan?" Sasuke menolehkan kepalanya kebelakang. Sakura sedang menatapnya dengan tatapan sengit dengan alisnya yang menukik tajam.

"Tentu saja, Sasuke- _sama_." Ujar Sakura manis. Jika ia tak ingat berada dikantor, ia akan menjambak rambut pantat ayam tersebut hingga tandas.

"Hn. Kali ini ikut aku ke gudang," kata Sasuke datar.

"Ha? Lalu bagaimana dengan proporsal ini? Berat tahu!" decak Sakura sebal sambil membuat gerakan seolah-olah akan menimpuk kepala Sasuke dengan tumpukan dokumen tersebut.

"Bawahan harus menuruti perintah atasannya,"

' _Double shit!_ '

...

~Afraid~

...

 **Bruk**

"Untuk apa kita kesini heh!" setelah Sakura meletakan dokumen yang tadi ia bawa dengan kasar, ia langsung mengeluarkan lagi tatapan sengitnya.

"Hmm? Apa ya?"

Sasuke mengendurkan dasi yang dari pagi sudah mencekik lehernya. Kepalanya ia gerakan karena terasa kaku. Ia juga membuka jas hitam mewahnya dan melemparnya ke sembarang arah. Sasuke mendekati Sakura dengan tatapan menggoda sesekali menjilati bibir tipis atasnya.

"A-apa yang akan kau lakukan padaku, ayam!" Sakura langsung mengacungkan penggaris patah yang langsung ditangkap _emerald_ nya. Jaga-jaga saja.

"Oh ayolah sayang, jangan pura-pura polos." Sasuke mengunci tubuh Sakura menggunakan kedua tangannya sebagai pagar dengan tembok.

"Tch! Menjauhlah Sasuke! Aku harus kembali bekerja, aku tidak ingin makan gaji buta disini!"

"Gaji buta? Apa maksudmu? Kau fikir aku memberi gaji padamu secara cuma-cuma?" Sasuke mengerutkan dahinya heran.

"Ketika aku melamar kerja disini, kau langsung mengangkatku jadi sekretaris hanya gara-gara aku kekasihmu! Yang benar saja!" tukas Sakura kesal.

"Lalu kau mau menjadi _cleaning service_ , OB, security? Tidak masalah buatku." jawab Sasuke mengendikkan bahunya tak acuh.

"Maksudku bukan begitu, tapi –tch! _Teme_!" geram Sakura sambil mendorong Sasuke lalu mengambil tumpukan dokumen ber-map biru dan meraih gagang pintu.

 **Cklek**

"Lho?"

"Aku lupa bahwa pintu gudang ini hanya bisa dibuka dari luar." Celetuk Sasuke santai sambil bersiul pelan.

"Kau! Errgghh! Aku ingin sekali menendang bokong seksimu itu hingga tak berbentuk!" lagi-lagi Sakura membanting lagi tumpukan dokumen yang tadi ia pegang.

"Benarkah? Itu akan sangat ber-effect bagi masa depanku, ah... masa depan kita. Kau ingin kita tidak punya keturunan gara-gara aku mandul, hmm?"

Sasuke mengangkat sebelah alisnya sambil tersenyum menyeringai.

' _Damn_!' jujur, ucapan Sasuke tadi membuat pipi Sakura terlihat memerah singkat.

Sakura menghempaskan bokongnya pada meja kayu yang sudah tak terawat lagi, bodo amat rok span nya kotor. Ini salah Sasuke.

 **Dep**

"Eh kenapa ini?"

"La-lampunya kok tiba-tiba mati?! A-aduh bagaimana ini?! Kenapa harus gelap sih, _shit_!"

"Mungkin ada pemadaman listrik bergilir!"

"Kok bisa mati listrik?"

"Ah cerewet!"

Sakura bersyukur keadaannya gelap. Karena sekarang tak ada satu orangpun yang akan melihat ekspresi wajahnya. Cengok. Hanya itu yang menggambarkan ekspresi wajahnya sekarang.

"Sasuke- _kun_?"

"H-hn?"

"Kau takut gelap ya?"

 **Krik**

 **Owari**

 **A/N:** Hai fans! *tebarjarum #dibacok

Saya dapet inspirasi ini dari serial india berjudul 'Th*pki', dafuq memang. Entah kenapa terasa lucu aja kalau Sasuke yang ngalamin itu. Udah lah gak panjang-panjang lagi. Dibawah masih ada **omake** nya, terserah sih mau dibaca atau gak, lagian gak penting-penting amat #digiling.

 **Omake**

"Nee, Sara- _chan_ , ada yang ingin mama beritahu padamu."

"Apa itu ma?"

Sarada mendekatkan dirinya pada Sakura ketika ibu awet muda tersebut memberi kode kepadanya untuk mendekat. Seketika _onyx_ Sarada melebar. Ia menatap mama nya dengan pandangan tak percaya. Benarkah itu?

"Kau ingin bukti?" Sarada mengangguk mantap mendengar pertanyaan Sakura.

"Lalu kau tahu dimana posisi ayahmu sekarang?" lanjut Sakura dengan mata yang masih berbinar-binar.

"Kalau tidak salah diruangan kantornya."

Sakura mangut-mangut. Lengannya mengamit lengan Sarada. "Kita mau kemana ma?"

Sakura tak menjawab pertanyaan Sarada sampai mereka tiba ditempat tujuan. Lengan Sakura membuka kotak listrik lalu jari telunjuknya menyentuh saklar listrik berwarna biru tua tersebut. Sarada memiringkan kepalanya.

 **Klek**

"SAKURAAAAA!"

Sakura dan Sarada mencoba menahan tawa mendengar teriakan bariton yang sudah dikenalnya diluar kepala. Samar-samar namun tetap terdengar.

Saat ini Sasuke sudah mengeluarkan sumpah serapahnya. Saat Sasuke sudah mengambil cangkir kopi hitam tanpa gula, lampu tiba-tiba padam. Karena ia terkejut, cangkir tersebut tumpah mengenai pangkunya. Sudah panas, kena dokumennya pula. Jadilah pahanya panas dan ia harus _print out_ ulang semua dokumen yang totalnya lebih dari 50 lembar tersebut. Dan sialnya lagi sisa kertas HVS tinggal 16 lembar.

' _Super duper shit!_ '


End file.
